In general, some people enjoy being outdoors and engaging in outdoor activities such as camping and hiking. While spending time away from the conveniences of modern amenities can be rewarding, in some cases, people enjoy the ability to relax comfortably in an outdoor setting. Tents, campers, and other outdoor-living products allow people to engage with nature yet still provide some level of comfort or protection from weather and other factors. Portability of such devices can be desirable for the consumer, as, in some cases, it provides the ability to travel longer distances with a lesser weight burden on the carrier.